Another Day in Almost-Paradise
by IAmNumberOneLOL
Summary: Oikawa and Iwa-chan are finally together! But not everything is rainbows and sunshine. Can Oikawa and Iwa-chan's budding romance withstand a few bumps in the road? Can they really reach paradise? Continuation of Long Awaited


Oikawa awoke feeling refreshed and content. The last time he woke up feeling like that, it had been the day after he had destroyed Tobio-chan and Chibi-chan in the Volleyball match. Of course that very day his team lost to Ushiwaka-chan, but it had been a great feeling up until that point.

This time however, he wasn't going to come down from his high, because there wasn't any Ushiwaka-chan to ruin his day.

Iwaizumi had said he loved him.

Oikawa smiled. He was so happy, he felt like he was flying. Now Oikawa understood all those sappy television dramas that his mom and sister got all starry-eyed over.

He sat up and pushed the covers off from his legs. He breathed in deep. Stretching, he let out his breath in a whoosh.

"Tooru, breakfast is ready!"

Oikawa got out of bed, shivering slightly when his bare feet touched the freezing floor. He grabbed his glasses off his desk and slipped them onto the bridge of his nose. Rubbing his arms against the chill, he walked out his room and down the hall towards the kitchen. He passed his sisters old room and was surprised to hear movement coming from within. He pushed the door open gently.

"Onee-chan?"

Hana turned towards Oikawa, her hands full of clothes. Her face brightened when she saw him.

"Ah, Tooru!"

She dropped the clothes onto her bed and bounced over to him. She wrapped her arms tightly around her little brother.

"It's so good to see you," she sighed happily. She pulled back and studied his face.

"You look happy. Anything good happen?"

Oikawa smiled.

"I'll tell you over breakfast. Come on," he grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen.

Oikawa's father was setting the table while his mother was finishing the last touches on breakfast. Oikawa helped his father finish setting the table. His mother and sister dished out the food.

When they were all sitting down, Oikawa cleared his throat. His lips were drawn in a bright grin.

"I have an announcement to make," he said dramatically.

He looked each one of his family members in the eye before speaking again.

"I am dating Iwa-chan."

His mother blinked then smiled gently. His father appeared slightly uncomfortable, but didn't say anything. His sister rolled her eyes.

"About time," she huffed.

His mother shook her head at Hana. She looked back at her son, her eyes full of warmth.

"I'm happy for you, dear."

His father scratched his neck. Then he looked Oikawa in the eye. He still appeared uncomfortable, but he tried for a smile.

"Me too," he said plainly.

Oikawa knew his dad wasn't comfortable with same sex relationships, but he also knew his dad loved him and would try and accept it. It made Oikawa feel glad his father was who he was.

Hana picked up her chopsticks and cut into her fish.

"What took you two so long to get together? You obviously liked each other since junior high," she said as she raised the fish to her mouth.

Oikawa raised a brow.

"'Each other'? You knew Iwa-chan liked me back?"

Hana rolled her eyes again.

"It was so obvious. Right, Okaa-chan?"

Oikawa's mom paused, her chopsticks hovering in the air in front of her mouth. She nodded.

"Iwaizumi-kun clearly dotes on you, Tooru."

Oikawa felt a little miffed. He hadn't known Iwaizumi liked him back.

"I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me?" he whined.

Hana smirked, swallowing a bite of food.

"Because it was fun to watch you two," she said a bit mischievously.

Oikawa's mother took a sip of tea.

"I didn't tell you because you have to figure these things out for yourself," she said sagely.

Oikawa pouted.

"That's not fair," Oikawa crossed his arms, "you told Onee-chan that Ryuu-chan liked her."

"Yes," his mom admitted, "but did your sister like him back?"

Oikawa paused, then stuffed his mouth with food to avoid answering.

"I believe love should be found and grown with your own power," his mom continued.

Oikawa swallowed.

He sulked for a while as he and his family continued to eat breakfast. Then, just as he was almost finished with his food, he glanced up at his sister.

"What are you doing home, Onee-chan?"

Hana put her tea on the table. She sighed loudly.

"I have a break from work. Can I not visit home, Tooru?"

Oikawa gathered his dishes and stood up.

"I didn't say that," he said.

He paused beside her on his way to the sink. He leaned down and kissed the top her head.

"It's good to see you again, Onee-chan."

Hana smiled up at him.

As Oikawa was washing his dishes, Hana spoke up again.

"So, how did you two get together?"

Oikawa hummed while he scrubbed his plate.

"I'll bring Iwa-chan over for dinner tonight. You should ask him then," he suggested.

A mischievous grin spread across the captains face. He could just imagine Iwaizumi's bright red face.

"Already bringing your boyfriend to meet the parents? My, how fast you move," Hana teased.

Oikawa dried his hands then turned to grin at his sister.

He put a hand over his heart and the other against his cheek.

"I have been in love with him since junior high, as you pointed out earlier," he purred.

Hana snickered.

Oikawa glanced at his watch.

"Well," he said, walking towards his bedroom," I have to go get ready for school. See you in a bit."

...

Oikawa stood outside of Iwaizumi's house, his heart beating hard against his rib cage. He fiddled with his bag as he waited for the ace. It had been a while since he had felt this nervous waiting for Iwaizumi. When he had first figured out that he liked Iwaizumi, he had avoided the ace for a couple of days. But then he had missed Iwaizumi so badly, he had to see him again. Oikawa won't ever forget the day he had seen Iwaizumi after he had islolated himself. It felt like time had slowed down and Oikawa's heart almost beat out of his chest. Then Iwaizumi stomped up to him and punched him in the gut, yelling about how Oikawa avoiding him was stupid.

Oikawa chuckled quietly. He knew that Iwaizumi had punched him because he had been lonely.

Iwaizumi wasn't the best at expressing his feelings. Not that Oikawa had any room to talk.

The door to Iwaizumi's house opened and the ace stepped out. Oikawa waved, smiling sweetly at his best friend.

Iwaizumi frowned, but his ears had gone pink.

"Stop it, Shittykawa," he growled.

Oikawa's smile shifted into a pleased grin. He loved it when Iwaizumi was embarrassed. It made the ace look so cute that Oikawa wanted to eat him up.

"Come on, Iwa-chan! We've got morning practice today."


End file.
